When giving gifts, it is traditional to decorate the gift package with wrapping paper, ribbons, and bows of various sizes, colors, and shapes. The wrapping paper itself, as well as the ribbons and bows, are designed to be attractive and to catch the eye of the recipient. Thus, bows come in a wide variety of sizes, colors, and shapes and are made out of a wide variety of materials to be used for these purposes. Bows may also be attached to other objects besides gift packages to achieve ornamental affect, such as to doors, walls, automobiles, etc.